Gideon McDuck
Gideon McDuck, also known as 'Uncle Giddy'http://www.previewsworld.com/Home/1/1/71/916?stockItemID=APR150428, is Donald Duck's uncle and Scrooge McDuck's younger brother, and mainly appears in Italian Disney comics. Gideon is the editor-in-chief of the County Conscience, the most credible newspaper in Duckburg, and a business rival to his older brother Scrooge and his newspaper, The Duckburg Chronicle. Gideon's newspaper notably has Jiminy Cricket as its mascot. Gideon also has an antagonistic relationship with his brother, who is jealous of Gideon's success. Appearances Gideon was introduced in the 1956 Donald Duck comic Shellfish Motives (originally titled Paperino e i gamberi in salmì in Italy). In this 50-page adventure, he had a major role, trying to find out the story behind a kidnapping for his newspaper, for which he employs his nephew Donald. The story was written and drawn by master Duck artist Romano Scarpa, who reused Gideon on multiple occasions. Throughout the years, Gideon has become one of the recurring members of the Duck family and has been used by various artists. Gideon often employs his relatives, such as his nephews Donald and Gladstone. In some of Gideon's more recent appearances, such as the 2013 comic Paperetta Yè-Yè e il verde paese, Dickie Duck, Glittering Goldie's granddaughter, works for him. Notably, Gideon wasn't shown on Don Rosa's 1993 Duck Family Tree. However, on Giovan Battista Carpi's Duck Family Tree, which was published a year later and is notable for containing a great variety of characters (such as Titus McDuck, Grandpa Duck and Humperdink Duck), Gideon was present. Background .]] Gideon, like his siblings, grew up in Scotland, as shown in the Itailan Disney comic Zio Paperone e le notizie... fraterne (1996). According to his comic debut, he is also a member of the clan McDuck, and founded his successful newspaper (which has a gigantic office in Duckburg) "40 years ago". Trivia * Gideon's debut comic (originally titled Paperino e i gamberi in salmì) appeared under the title Shellfish Motives in the first two IDW Donald Duck issues (2015), thus marking Gideon's first appearance in American Disney media.http://www.previewsworld.com/Home/1/1/71/916?stockItemID=MAR150347 * In one of Al Taliaferro's newspaper strips, printed in 1966, an older relative of Donald briefly mentions Scrooge's brother, saying that "When Scrooge was nine years old he gave his brother something...Chicken pox!"http://outducks.org/us/zz/yd/1966/us_zz1966f04d_001.png It's unknown whether this was meant to be a reference to Gideon or not. * According to Carl Barks's The Old Castle's Secret, Scrooge is the last of the Clan McDuck, which would mean he couldn't have a brother. However, Gideon McDuck is not the only living relative of Scrooge to carry the surname 'McDuck' (the others including Scrooge's first cousin Douglas), and to make a similar inconsistency with The Old Castle's Secret. Gallery Shellfish04.jpg|Gideon and Donald in Shellfish Motives. Scrooge-Giddy 1.jpeg.jpeg|Gideon and Scrooge in Shellfish Motives. GedeonDonald.png GideonOffice.png|Gideon in his office in Romano Scarpa's 1967 comic Paperetta Yè-Yè e i gatti indossatori. Hr (83750346734q-II).jpg Hr (76786966).jpg|Gideon with his brother Scrooge and his relative Ludwig Von Drake. Paperone_con_suo_fratello.jpg|Scrooge and Gideon's childhood memories. GideonScrooge.jpg Gedeone.png|Gideon in Paperetta Yè-Yè e il verde paese. References Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Bosses Category:Duck Family Category:Scottish characters Category:Comic characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters